


Catching the Wind

by AlyKat16



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Accident, Adventure, Aliens, Allspark, Coma, Death, Future, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat16/pseuds/AlyKat16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2083, things are good. Jeannette Warner lives with her aunt, uncle, and cousin after her mother's death and life is normal. But when her cousin is gravely injured, strange people begin asked for her. Who can she trust to help her? Certainly not the government agent who is determined to wipe all traces of alien beings off the Earth. Set post DotM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Coughs racked the man's body. As he spluttered and wheezed, the man coughed up blood, the red a deep contrast from the white of the hospital room. The blood landed on the sheets creating a twisted piece of art. /Dying Man's Sheets/ or /An Ode to Blood./

A short, blonde nurse rushed in and put a damp rag on his forehead, clucking in pity. "Take it easy Mr. Warner. You need to relax, just breathe," she advised him. After a few shuttering breaths the man sighed and closed his eyes. The nurse hurried around the room checking various machines and replacing his IV.

The nurse left and returned a few minutes later, a small girl of about three, a boy of about ten, and tired, middle-aged looking woman trailing behind her. The woman held the little girl's hand firmly, but she herself was visibly shaken.

"Hello Daddy." The girl's voice was quiet, like she was afraid if she spoke any louder someone would berate her.

The man looked up and stared at his daughter almost guiltily. "Mer, I'm sorry, for everything. I know this isn't something that a little girl should see, her father on his death bed."

"Don't talk like that." The woman, now spoke for the first time. "You're going to be alright, you'll get better, you'll see." She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than her husband.

He took her hand. "Amanda, stop trying to fool yourself. It's coming, you know there's no cure." He looked down at his daughter and son and gave a look to the nurse. 

Getting his hint she took the little Girl's hand and, gesturing to the boy, led them out of the room saying, "Do you like to color? I'm going to introduce you to other little boys and girls who are coloring right now. You can make a card for your daddy and hang it up in his room. Wouldn't that be nice?" The little boy glanced back in hesitation but ended up following the woman.

The man watched them leave, regret plastered on his face. "My grandpa had it, my uncle had it, my brother had it, it was only a matter of time before it got me too." The man squeezed his wife's hand, "I'll be in no pain, you know that."

His wife whimpered and turned her head away. "Amanda Grace Warner, I thought you were stronger than that!" The man admonished her, "You have to promise me that you'll have the strength to go on after I pass and take care of Mer and Alex."

"You're going to live, you're going to live." The woman kept chanting under her breath. "Dear God, you have to live!" She began to sob, putting her face in her hands and letting out all of the stress and pain that had been building up inside of her.

"Amanda, breathe, pull yourself together." She only sobbed harder, spilling tears onto to his hand. "God dammit Amanda! Crying isn't going to solve anything." His wife looked up at him in shock. He never yelled at her.

Out in the hall a nurse came running, "Is everything OK?" She received a nod from the man, the woman didn't even acknowledge her. In return she gave a frown and said, "Try to keep it down. Other families on this floor are dealing with this disease too. Please respect them." With that she walked away.

"Honey." The man gently took his wife's hand again. "I am going to die, but I am not going out without a fight. If the Grey Death thinks its going to take me easily, than its never met the likes of John Steven Warner the third!" He coughed then shook his fist in the air in triumph.

His wife smiled weakly at him and, wiping away her tears, scooted closer and lay her head on his chest. A cocoon of safety to hide herself in, to drown her fears in the whiteness of the hospital sheets.

0o0o0o0

Back in the children's area 'Mer' was finishing up a drawing. She carefully scanned over her card, making sure every detail was perfect. With a final mark on the paper to signify her name, the dark haired girl signaled her brother to come over. In his hand he also held a sheet of paper, most likely a card telling his father to get well soon. Unlike his sister however, his hopes were as high as the kiddie slide across the room.

Alex Warner knew his father was going to die. He knew there was no cure, and unlike his mother, was not upset, just angry. Why would God let something terrible like this disease to take his father from him. His family went to church on Sundays and prayed before meals. It just wasn't fair!

Although his thoughts were less than happy, when his sister asked him to write "Get well soon Daddy" on the card he complied.

His sister was lucky, she didn't seem to understand what was happening. That her daddy wouldn't be there when she walked down the isle, when she had her first child.

Looking down at his sister protectively, Alex swore that he would be there for her. To fill in when their father normally would have. 

He swore on his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Since this is set in the future, there is some slang that you'll probably be able to figure out, but for sanity's sake, here is a list of words used in the chapter.

Inter-tube; Internet

Tube; TV

Surge-Runners; modern day jocks- surge running is a sport - see bottom

Jumped; excited

Jeanie grimaced as she watched a pale, scrawny boy make a fool of himself on the beach. A nearby music player blared a song she didn't recognize as the teen tried to dance. His arms and legs flailed awkwardly like he had no control over his limbs. She heard snickering and knew she wasn't the only one who saw his clumsy dancing- if it could even be called that.

He began to sing, "Then I see your face. I know I'm finally yours." He was horribly out of tune and Jeanie winced in embarrassment for him.

Someone plopped down on the bench beside her. "Hello Martin," she said as she turned to face him. A goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Waz up homie!" He held out a fist in front of his face. "C'mon pound it!"

Jeanie looked confused and he demonstrated for her, "See just like this." Martin took his other fist and hit his hands together while Jeanie looked on with a skeptical expression on her face. "It's something I saw on the inter-tube the other day, that's how teens greeted each other like eighty years ago."

"And you were researching this why?"

"History project- pop culture in the early 21st century, that kind of thing."

"Kinda makes me glad I'm not in AP," Jeanie said with an affectionate tousle of his hair. Martin was definitely the cliche nerd from the old movies that sometimes played on the tube. He had the same lanky build and penchant for being the center of cruel practical jokes that ended in his shoes being tossed on the roof of the school. Martin was a bit odd, but she found his antics endearing, a statement that many people would not admit to.

"Nice dancing, huh?" She gestured over the boy who was still attempting to dance. He was currently doing a move in which he moved one of his arms went back and forth in a diagonal motion. A red-headed girl approached him and began to show him a line dance that apparently went to the song. They were soon surrounded by a dozen giggling and squealing girls who apparently recognized the dance.

Martin shrugged, "Ehh, I was better at the homecoming dance last year." He mimicked a hip thrust then wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my God, do not bring that up- that's a memory I want to forget," she replied, shuddering.

Homecoming was one of her most embarrassing memories of high school, only behind the bathroom incident. Martin had decided to start dancing inappropriately around her, mocking her, after she had danced with Alec Fortnam, her long time crush. She didn't speak with him for a week afterwards, only after he apologized and bought her the Nintendo X40 game she had wanted.

Martin suddenly ducked his head and adjusted his glasses, "Incoming, Surge-Runners at twelve o'clock."

Jeanie turned around and saw a group of two boys and a girl approach the party. The blonde headed boy had his arm around the waist of his female companion, and the other teen was scanning the beach, presumably looking for someone.

"Urgh, why are they here?" Martin folded his arms and leaned back. It was understandable why the poor guy was frustrated, the Surge-Runners and self-proclaimed popular crowd were the main source of his problems. They picked on the easiest target, and unfortunately for Martin, it had been him.

"It is public property," she shrugged and Martin frowned.

Trying to distract him, Jeanie snatched his glasses off his face and darted off, her feet sinking into the sand slowing her steps.

"Hey!" Martin jumped up and chased after her. Jeanie didn't feel bad as she led the chase through vendors and beach chairs, he didn't need the glasses to see anyways. The seemingly brittle, not-so-stylish accessory was in fact an almost indestructible piece of software . Martin was wired in wherever he went. Unfortunately that also meant he usually didn't watch where he stepped, and on a good day managed to only trip twice.

Without the distraction of technology, however, Martin was quick, and he caught up to Jeanie just as she reached the furthest break of the waves. She waved the glasses above her head in a futile attempt to keep them away from Martin. Being taller than her, he snatched them back and tucked them into a water-tight pocket on his swim trunks and sent her a mischievous look.

"You really shouldn't of done that." Jeanie knew that look, she had seen it often. The way his mouth curved up slightly on one side and eyes narrowed- he was definitely up to something. His plan was revealed as he chased her out into deeper water and then promptly dunked her underwater.

She took water in her mouth and was spluttering when she came up. "I hate you," Jeanie said as she stood up and pulled a stray piece of seaweed out of her hair.

Martin laughed, "Wet dog is truly your look."

She grimaced as she wrung out her hair, "I feel like a drowned rat."

"Ya look like one too."

Jeanie stuck out her tongue as she stalked back up to the beach, "You are going to pay Martin Finkle; it may not be today, it may not be this week, but someday you'll pay and then you'll be sorry!"

o0o0o0o

Jeanie let out a huff of breath, "There's got to be a brush in this mess somewhere," she muttered. Jeanie was digging through the bottomless depths known as the backseat of her car. Her cousin had once cleaned it for her, throwing away everything she deemed unnecessary. Within a week and a half Jeanie's car had obtained its normal amount of garbage, plus an empty pizza box from a vintage movie night at Martin's.

After a few more minutes of searching, she set her eyes on a familiar wood handle. Jeanie almost laughed- she hadn't seen this brush for a couple of months. She really needed to be more organized.

Jeanie picked at a limp strand of hair, already beginning to frizz from the Californian humidity, and brushed it, pulling the comb through her tangly locks. Absentmindedly, she gazed at the cars in the parking lot. All of them had a solar panel roof and were painted neon colors. A couple compact cars were scattered around; those were the good types, energy efficient, faster recharge times. Hers was a clunker from the fifties. It was one of the first purely electric and solar powered models that were available to the public. She hardly got one hundred miles a recharge on it compared to the three hundred of newer models. :Not old enough to be a classic, not new enough to be cool,: she mused whilst locking her doors.

As Jeanie strolled back to the beach, she was almost struck by a bright yellow vehicle carrying more people than probably legal. The driver honked his horn, and Jeanie hastily jumped onto the sidewalk. As it speed by, a blonde with hair that almost matched the jeep stuck her head out the window and shouted, "Sorry Jeanie!"

Megan. How could someone be so perfect and yet so nice? She broke all rules of high school popularity and defied the system. Everyone loved her, including Martin, who, by the time she returned, had already scoped her out.

"Hey your cousin is here," he tried to smooth his damp, dirty blonde hair, but only succeeded in making it messy.

"You knew she was going to be here, it is her birthday party after all."

"Her birthday?" He blinked and swore, "Damn, how could I've forgotten!" He frowned and then looked at Jeanie with pleading eyes.

"Uh uh, no way-"

"Please... I'll love you forever!" He pouted. Puppydog eyes stared at her.

"No, you are not piggybacking on my gift. Get your own!"

"Oh come on, I practically gave you the idea. I even got everything put together for you- that's like stealing- present stealer!" Martin shouted the last part and received a few stares.

Jeanie flushed and held a finger up to his mouth as he opened it again. "Ok, ok, geez. You had better hope she likes it otherwise your not getting in her favor any time soon."

Martin smirked, satisfied.

"Hey, Jeanie!" Megan dashed up to her in a whirlwind of hair and neon colors, "Hey, um," she looked at Martin and tapped her foot thoughtfully, "Marvin, right?"

"Martin, actually, we have sixth period AP History with Mr. Saylor together."

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled winningly, "I'm totally jumped about your pop-culture project tomorrow!"

Martin's eyes lit up and a goofy grin slid onto his face again.

Jeanie knew Martin was just going to keep standing like that until someone said something so she decided to save him.

"So, Megan what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um, we're starting a wicked game of volleyball- you guys should join us."

"No thanks."

"Absolutely." Both Martin and Jeanie responded at the same time. Jeanie narrowed her eyes.

"What I mean is, I'll just watch, you two can go on ahead."

"Are you sure Jeanie?" Megan pouted for a bit trying to convince her cousin, but to no avail. Jeanie wouldn't give. Finally Megan gave up and turned to Martin.

"Let's go kick some butt!" She ran a bit then gestured for him to follow. Martin stood there dumbly for a moment before sprinting after her. Jeanie trailed along behind at a much more leisurely place. She felt a little bad for letting hr cousin down but Jeanie didn't really feel like making a fool of herself today. For whatever reason she became a clutz around other people. She could barely walk straight across the stage during eighth grade graduation, much less win the volleyball game. She would probably collapse the net. /Besides,/ she told herself, /Martin wants time with her, now is perfect./

By the time she reached the court an intense game had already started. Martin, Megan, the red-headed girl from before, and a tall brunette guy were all on a team. The girls crouched in position while the tall guy stood up at the net. Martin was trying to copy the red-headed girl's movement, but he ended up looking like a possessed creature. Just across the net was the blonde member of the surge runners- Steven and a dark-skinned girl. Also playing were two guys from the car that almost hit her- Brad and Nick, Megan's boyfriend.

Steven and and Nick both looked like they wanted to clobber someone. The dark-skinned girl looked bored while Brad just stared off into space, confused.

Jeanie felt a little sorry for Martin. Nick was obviously pissed that Martin was grinning at Megan like a little puppy dog. He was probably going to pound Martin's head into the sand later, hopefully Martin thought it was worth it. Knowing her friend however, he probably would.

Several more people joined Jeanie as she watched the dark-skinned girl serve. It was petrifying. Obviously she had a lot of pent up strength. The tall guy ducked in panic as the ball whiz zed over his head. The red-headed girl dove for it but missed and it was a point for the opposite team. Cries of 'nice serve Amber' and 'good try Sam' filled the air.

Amber caught the volleyball as it was thrown to her and blew a bright pink bubble casually. Megan grinned at her cockiness and shouted, "Now we're ready, let's get it next time!"

Amber served again, and with terrifying accuracy, it whizzed straight towards Megan, who bumped it up into the air. Sam set it and Megan spiked. It went to Brad who put his hands up to protect his face. He received three glares from the members of his team when it bounced off of him and fell harmlessly to the ground. It was to late, however, and it was Sam's turn to serve.

The game proceeded on like this, Sam, Amber, and Megan scoring most of the points for their respective teams while the tall boy, Martin, and Brad typically lost the ball. Forty-five minutes later, the game was still anyone's and things were getting intense on the sidelines. There was quite a crowd of people now, and Jeanie was feeling uncomfortable. Some guys, obviously friends of Nick's were yelling some threats and "crush em.'"

It was disturbing how people took a simple game of volleyball that extreme. There was no prize or title for that matter. ':Must be a guy thing:' she thought, ':then again, Amber looks pretty pissed.:'

The latter was a true statement, as of that moment Amber had yelled at Steven for hitting the ball out of bounds. Jeanie almost laughed out loud, which she figured would not have gone over well.

The game ended with Amber finally missing a serve when someone threw a hotdog at her. If she was a cartoon character, steam would have been blowing out of her ears.

Megan however was a good sport and congratulated the other team. Sam however went jumping around slapping her teammates on the back. Martin and the tall guy stood there awkwardly until Megan pulled them into a group huddle. With a chant, (mainly Sam and Megan again), the broke away and Martin came trotting over.

Jeanie greeted him with a fist pound and grinned, "Pound it homie."

Martin laughed and hit her fist. "You should have played, it was a lot of fun!"

"Um, no thanks," Jeanie grimaced. "My idea of fun is not trying to avoid my head getting knocked off- sorry."

Martin was about to respond when shouted broke out just behind them.

Apparently Amber had found who distracted her, and was ready to pound him into the ground. Him being Screw, a spiked, green haired punk who found amusing torturing small animals. He had apparently wanted to cause trouble and threw to processed meat at Amber as she was serving. Now, however he was grinning like an idiot as Amber stalked up to him , pointing her finger and shouting.

"See, everyone is just so competitive- why is it such a big deal?" Jeanie questioned. "It was a stupid friendly game of beach volleyball, I mean, it's not like you get some trophy or something."

"Sore losers." Martin shrugged, "Hey, shouldn't we help or something?" He gestured over to Amber and Screw, who were being held back. Megan was talking anxiously to both of them. Martin looked to Jeanie for an answer, but she was distracted by something else.

"Look." Jeanie pointed at the top of a hill overlooking the beach where they were currently standing. A patrol car was parked at the top. The policeman inside had yet to make an appearance, but Jeanie knew if a fight broke out he would appear quickly. She didn't particularly feel like getting lumped in with the fighting crowd. Her aunt and uncle would not appreciate getting a call from the police.

Martin sighed but followed her lead and grabbed Jeanie's arm, pulling her away. "Fine- but you owe me, and I think I know exactly how you can repay me."

Surge-running; a sport in which a coed team of six people ride hover-boards and manipulate a surge of energy onto the opposing team's target. Players have energized spots on their uniform that will reflect the energy if they hit it. Players must have balance and flexibility. Sort of the football of modern time. It is a highly popular sport and there is a professional league.


End file.
